With the fast development of automotive electronic technology, various driver assistance systems have been widely applied to automobile control, such as Anti-lock Braking System (ABS), Electric Power Steering (EPS), Traction Control System (TCS), etc. However, the setting parameters of most automotive electronic control systems are generally fixed and the design of the automotive electronic control systems is normally based on automobile dynamics, so that the effect of drivers is ignored when designing a vehicle. Therefore, most vehicle systems cannot detect the operation intention and driving demands of the drivers, and the individual driver's driving preference (such as power performance, comfortableness and safety) cannot be satisfied.
For example, when a driver drives on a curve road, different drivers have different requirements on vehicle performance when passing through the curve road with the changing road radius. Specifically, some drivers prefer the vehicle driving performance when driving through the curve road, thus the tire-road force needs to be increased, that is, the suspension damping should be increased to improve the vehicle maneuverability and driving performance; and some drivers prefer the vehicle comfortableness when driving through the curve road, thus the value of suspension damping parameter of the vehicle should be reduced to improve the vehicle comfortableness.
Though the current suspension control systems (including active suspensions and semi-active suspensions) could have a good performance to the complex road surface and provide the comfortableness and driving performance of the vehicle, but the performance of the suspension system of the vehicle cannot be changed according to individual driver's driving demands. Therefore, the different demands of suspension systems for different drivers are ignored (For example, under the same road conditions, young drivers prefer driving performance, namely, a greater value of suspension damping parameter; and elderly drivers prefer comfortableness, namely, a smaller value of suspension damping parameter).